Juoma kuin lempiä
by Manfariel
Summary: Con Snape como director, Hermione tiene la misión de estar al tanto de todos lo movimientos en Hogwarts, sólo para descubrir que el olvido no existe. REESCRITO
1. Una necesidad de fuerza

**1**

**Una necesidad de fuerza**

El débil intento de las llantas del baúl al ser arrastrado por el asfalto de crear fuego denotaba la prisa de su dueña por llegar a su destino.

Hermione Granger estaba por llegar al andén 9 ¾ . Su prisa era mayor partiendo de la idea de que había prometido a Harry y Ron estar al tanto de los movimientos llevados a cabo en Hogwarts; sin embargo, no había nada que ella no se esperara: Snape estaba como director y con él la entrada de los mortífagos al castillo era de lo más normal.

Atravesó el muro con decisión y antes sus ojos apareció el rostro desquiciado y el cabello pastoso de Bellatrix Lestrange

-Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?—dijo con su escandalosa voz en cuanto reconoció la melena de color ceniza—Granger, Granger—se abrió paso para llegar a ella y colocó su varita en la yugular de la chica

-¿Y tu sequito?

-Sería muy estúpido de su parte estar aquí ¿no crees?

-Más estúpida tú—se miraron retándose mutuamente—Abre tu baúl—Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaron; Bellatrix, con un movimiento de su varita, revisó absolutamente todas sus pertenencias

-¿Qué es lo que te hace regresar?

-Hogwarts es ahora mi único hogar—no mentía. Bellatrix la escrutó de manera líquida, filtrándose por sus venas

-Te voy a estar vigilando, cada paso que des—la empujó para que subiera al tren.

Una vez dentro, Hermione buscó una de las cabinas del fondo, evitando miradas de curiosos pero con la vista alta; los mortífagos le siseaban por lo bajo a forma de advertencia. Finalmente llegó, arrojo el baúl y se dejó caer en el ruidoso sillón, cerró los ojos con fuerza…eso necesitaba…fuerza. Relajó su cuello y este hizo que su cabeza cayera.

_Incio del flashback_

_-Prométeme que me recordaras, —su mano de muerte se había cerrado alrededor de su muñeca dejando un brazalete de plata conformado por dos serpientes entrelazadas y sus ojos de zafiro—que creerás en mí._

_-¿Severus?—la calló con la palma de la mano en su boca_

_-No…no, por primera vez en tu vida déjame terminar antes de contestar—ella obedeció mordiéndose los labios—Sólo no vuelvas, nunca pongas un pie de nuevo en esta escuela._

_-¿Qué pasa…?_

_-No—toóo con fuerza sus manos—por una vez no cuestiones y obedece. —y despareció…desde hace menos de un año._

_Fin del flashback_

Abrió los ojos humedecidos de aquella tarde cuando la puerta de la cabina se cerró con fuerza dejándola sola.


	2. De regreso

**2**

**De regreso**

Los miles de pies marchando formaban un ejército a través de la enorme entrada al castillo

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts—la voz de Minerva McGonagall sonó en sus oídos como una salvación y dejó escapar un suspiro. Explicó las reglas nuevas que a nadie le sorprendían y unos minutos después marcharon al Gran Comedor.

Por primera vez en siete años no quería estar en aquel lugar, su cabello se onduló cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor; los alumnos de nuevo ingreso entraron y todos murmuraron ante la cantidad absurda de diez estudiantes. La ceremonia duró poco y tres nuevos alumnos se sumaron a la mesa. Hermione levantó la mirada, mortífagos estaban apostados en diferentes columnas de la sala, todos con sus varitas atentos a cualquier movimiento de los rebeldes alumnos; la calma y los pocos murmullos que los subordinados se atrevían a susurrar fueron arrebatados por el sonido de la enorme puerta siendo abierta, muchos ojos ni siquiera miraron…ya sabían quién era. Hermione contuvo un suspiro al verlo entrar con su enorme capa negra, cabello de cuervo y el resonar de sus botas; la chica desvió la morada cuando sintió sus ojos el escozor del llanto y se encogió ante la presencia tan cercana de su espalda…pasó sin notarla; fue cuando subió hacia la mesa de profesores que sus miradas se encontraron en el instante en que su cuerpo se encontraba a mitad de camino para tomar asiento en la silla principal…sus fuertes músculos se tensaron en alambre al verla y una mirada de incredulidad le llenó; ella abrió ligera la boca, lamió sus labios y devolvió sus ojos al plato vacío que se llenó en segundos.

_Inicio del flashback_

_La luz se desvaneció, gritos y risas invadieron sus oídos. Susurro alguna imprecación mientras caminaba a tientas, buscando algún objeto en el cual apoyarse y como surgido de monstruo debajo de la cama una mano le asió presionándola contra un cuerpo bien definido, esa masa muscular la conocía bien, había pasado horas admirándola, pero algo dentro de ella se obligó a negarse que era él…unos labios de arlequín se posaron en los suyos, denotándole entre placer y estupefacción…las luces volvieron y a ella la dejaron con sabor a dulce de calabaza._

_Fin del flashback_

-Hermione—el susurro la hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones

-Neville—el mencionado se sentó a su lado

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo déjate llevar

-…-se mordió los labios y Hermione adivinó su pregunta

-Están bien…

-¡Ustedes dos sepárense!-un martífago llegó y amenazó a Neville con su varita, este lo miró profundamente pero se movió; todos los ojos estaban atentos a lo que pasara

-Ven acá-una mortífaga tomó a Hermione de manera brusca por el antebrazo y la obligó a levantarse; lo primero que pasó por su mente fue sacar su varita que traía escondida en una de sus botas pero se lo pensó mejor

-Suéltame—gritó mientras forcejeaba con la bruja

-Suelte a la señorita Granger en este momento—la voz de McGonagall sonó fuerte en medio del comedor, cuando Hermione localizó a su profesora esta amenazaba con la varita a su atacatne; Snape miraba con precaución…

-No

-Suéltela, no lo repetiré nuevamente…

-María—la voz de Snape se hizo sonar—suelta a la señorita Granger—se le obedeció y la agredida se frotó los labios

-¡Snape!—la voz de Lestrange se hizo notar-¡No vas a dejar a esta niña libre y por ahí! Sabes bien quién es y que tan implicada está—siseo—No lo arruines—Snape ni siquiera posó sus ojos en ella.

-Señorita Granger, vaya a la torre de su casa—la chica se dio media vuelta pero la agarraron fuertemente del cabello

-¡No!-Bellatrix la sarandeo—Esta niña no va a ningún lado

-Suéltame…-el tiempo se congeló en el intento de Bellatrix de abofetear a Hermione, pues su mano fue detenida por la de Snape

-Seamos civilizados Bella—dijo mientras la soltaba

-Yo acompaño a la señorita—la aludida no tuvo tiempo de reprochar cuando su director colocó la mano sobre su espalda indicándole que caminara.

La caminata fue demasiado silenciosa, incómoda y con una sensación pegajosamente fría. Llegaron a la torre, pero antes de que Hermione entrara Snape la tomó del brazo

-Hoy todo mundo quiere tomar mi brazo

-Escúchame

-No-se soltó y lo encaró—no…de todas las cosas que pude haberte perdonado—No le dio tiempo para contestar y entró a la torre.


	3. Recuerdos

**3**

**Recuerdos**

"_Corre, corre, Hermione" la falda se levantaba por encima de sus rodillas con sus movimientos. La gente se abría paso y la dejaba pasar "no llegaré a clase de pociones", jadeaba y respiraba profundamente. Llegó a las mazmorras y abrió la puerta de manera delicada, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo todas las miradas se detuvieron en sus mejillas de granada, lo que provocó que se convirtieran en tomates._

_-Señorita Granger—la voz de Snape llegó a ella-¿No durmió bien?_

_-Sí, señor._

_-¿Entonces a qué debemos su tardanza?_

_-Yo…-en realidad había sido culpa de Harry, se había quedado un poco más intentando investigar sobre las visiones de él-…no quise…_

_-Queda castigada y diez puntos menos a Gryffindor._

_**Fin del flash back**_

El crepitar de las llamas, unas cuantas chispas y la sala común vacía le hacían recordar cosas que no debía…

-Severus-fue una palabra que salió de sus labios involuntariamente, pero antes de poderse reprochar los pasos militarizados interrumpieron sus pensamientos, se incorporó cuando sus compañeros entraron.

-Bien, bien-dijo uno de los mortífagos-saben las reglas, no reuniones, no pláticas en susurros, las luces se apagan en quince minutos, ahora a dormir-mujeres y hombres se separaron, Hermiones estaba a punto de seguir a sus cumpañeras…

-No, no, no-le detuvieron el paso-Bella te quiere ver.

* * *

Bellatrix se encontraba en el salón de los trofeos, daba pasos furiosos y movía los dedos furtivamente

-¿Dónde está Potter?-le preguntó en cuanto la vio

-No lo sé-contestó impávida

-Sabes dónde está, ¡puedo oler tu mentira!

-No lo sé-esta vez la voz le tembló

-El Señor Oscuro está molesto con él-su labio inferior tembló con furia-Así que o me dices dónde está Potter o juro que te mato-la tomó por el cabello de nuevo y la zarandeó, acto seguido colocó su boca cerca de su oído

-Dime sangre sucia, ¿dónde está?

-No lo sé…-gimió-Me estás haciendo daño-la lanzó al suelo. Hermione permaneció ahí mirando de reojo a su atacante, esta parecía nerviosa, fúrica y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Granger, Granger, ¿dónde está?-Hermione gimió esperando alguna patada o golpe

-No me lastimes

-No me lastimes-imitó su voz-¡Me estás sacando de mis casillas!...¡Crucio!-sintió cómo sus huesos tronaron, su sangre hervía, y sus ojos se congelaban; cuando todo esto cesó el mareo y las náuseas acudieron a su cuerpo, gimió y dejo escapar unas lágrimas.

-¡Ella sabe dónde está Potter!

-Si supiera ni siquiera estuviera aquí-la voz susurrante del director denotaba furia-Aléjate de ella

-Qué débil te has vuelto Snape

-¿Quieres que los alumnos se levanten en contra de nosotros?

-Nada que no podamos controlar

-No te lo aseguro, ahora aléjate de ella y lárgate-los pasos de Bellatrix se alejaron a regañadientes

-Granger-estaba cerca de ella. Cuando por fin logró enfocar sintió su cálido brazo sosteniendo su nuca-Ven acá-intentó levantarla en brazos

-No, suéltame

-No seas tonta-se incorporó con un leve mareo-Déjame ayudarte

-Ya hiciste suficiente

-Granger…-la mencionada se tapó la boca debido al revoltijo de su estómago-¿Prefieres que te escolte yo o alguno de los de fuera?-Hermione esperó a que Snape se incorporara para que le siguiera.

* * *

De nuevo el trayecto fue incómodo, Hermione sentía la mirada penetrante de Severus, de su profesor de pociones, del director, de…su antiguo amante. Entró a la torre sin siquiera mirarlo.

* * *

_**Inicio del flash back**_

_Se quedó frente a la puerta de la mazmorra, no quería tocar, no se atrevía; sus tripas resonaron ante el nerviosismo…suspiró por última vez antes de tocar la puerta._

_-Entra, Granger-el profesor se encontraba detrás de su escritorio calificando unas cuantas tareas-Por favor cataloga esos materiales de aquella alacena en orden alfabético. "¿Por favor?", no preguntó más y comenzó a trabajar._

_Después de hora y media los ojos se le cerraban…el rasgar de la pluma contra el pergamino le arrullaba…dejó caer un frasco, el trino del cristal la despertó_

_-Perdón-fue lo primero que dijo, pero Snape reaccionó de forma contraria a lo que esperaba. Cuando el líquido estaba por alcanzar los pies de Hermiones los brazos fuertes de su profesor la levantaron y la colocaron sobre una mesa de frente a él._

_-Es peligrosa esa poción, es veneno que se infiltra en tus venas- un segundo después el frasco con el líquido apareció en su mano izquierda-Hay que tener cuidado_

_-Sí-dijo temerosa y, de nuevo, contrario a lo que esperaba, Snape no se movió ni un milímetro, sus ojos negros se perdían en los suyos líquido de ámbar…Hermione abrió los labios pero él suspiró_

_-Váyase a dormir, Granger._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Despertó debido a los pasos de la mortífaga que hacía guardia en la habitación. Fingió dormir hasta que la custodia salió, dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volverse a dormir.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo, reviews, por favor.

Manfariel


End file.
